parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwing: The Great Leap
'''Nightwing: The Great Leap '（ナイトウィング：大躍進4 Naitou~ingu: Dai yakushin 4)'' is a Japanese/American animated musical comedy television series loosely based on the Super NES video game of the same name and takes place in fictional underwater city of Gotham Bottom instead of the Gotham City. As of late 2017, the media franchise has generated $13 billion in merchandising revenue for Nintendo. Many of the ideas for the series originated in an unpublished educational comic book titled The Intertidal Zone, which Hillenburg created in 1989 and Burt Ward starred the voice of Nightwing. Episodes Season 1 # Help Wanted/Leaf Blower/Tea at the Treedome # Bubble Stand/Ripped Pants # Fishing/Balthazar Bratt! # Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Driving School # Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Home # Goofy and Donald/Pickles # Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam # Buddha's Rocket/Squeaky Boots # Nature Great Leap/Opposite Day # Culture Shock/F.U.N. # Nighwting: The Big Buff Great Leap/Megamind the Unfriendly Ghost # The Chaperone/Employee of the Month # Scaredy Great Leap/I Was a Teenage Styk # SW-129/Karate Choppers # Sleepy Time/Suds # Valentine's Day/The Paper # Arrgh!/Rock Bottom # California/Walking Small # Fools in April/The King's Spatula # Scissorsy/Goofy and Donald II Season 2 # Your Shoe's Untied/Tink's Day Off # Something Smells/Bossy Boots # Big Fat Loser/Bubble Buddy # Dying for Pie/Imitation Gru # Wormy/Burger Hype # Margs Kisses/Megaville # Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime # Christmas Who? # Survival of the Idiots/Dumped # No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic # Goofy and Donald III/Super Jokes # Pressure/The Smoking Peanut # Shanghaied/Styk Takes a Bath # Welcome to the Brunch Cauldron/Adonis # The Secret Box/Band Geeks # Graveyard Shift/Delicious Love # Procrastination/I'm with Stupid # Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown # Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Chef Games # Tink on Strike/Buddha, Nightwing and The Sharpteeth Season 3 # The Grass is Always Greener/Sockbatguard on Duty # Club Robin/My Pretty Pony # Just One Bite/The Bully # Nasty Burger/Idiot Box # Goofy and Donald IV/Doing Time # Snowball Effect/One Gru's Trash # As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? # No Weenies Allowed/Dosh Returns # Gru Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bird # Wet Painters/Delicious Decapod Training Video # Party Pooper Great Leap # Chocolate with Nuts/Goofy and Donald V # New Student Patrick/Street Sharks # Ugh # The Great Dog Race/Mid-Life Gru # Born Again Elinor/I Had an Accident # Decapodian Land/The Camping Episode # Missing Identity/Bratt's Army # The Great Leap Who Could Fly # Nightwing Meets Slender Men/Pranks a Lot Season 4 # Fear of a Gru Patty/Shell of a Man # The Lost Mattress/Gru VS. Bratt # Have You Seen This Dog? # Skill Crane/Good Neighbors # Selling Out/Funny Great Leap # Dunces and Dragons # Enemy-in-Law/Goofy and Donald VI: The Motion Picture # Patrick: The Great Leap/Megamind: The Great Leap # Delicious Towers/Elinor, You're Fired # Ghost Host/Chimp Ahoy # Hybrid of a Birthday/Karate Island # All that Glitters/Wishing You Well # New Leaf/Once Bitten # Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck # Megatastic Voyage/That's No Lady # The Thing/Hocus Pocus # Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb # Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies # The Fat Purloiner/Mega Wood # Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 # Friend or Foe? # The Original Fry Chef/Night Light # Rise & Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us # Agent Buddies/Car Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname # New Digs/Gru à la Mode # Roller Cowards/Cauldron Sweet Cauldron # To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Tink # Money Talks/Nightwing VS. the Burger Gadget/Slimy Dancing # The Delicious Great Leap/Sing a Song of Nightwing # A Cockroach in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Delicious Plate # Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch # Pepperland Hamband # Picture Day/Patrick No Pay/Ripster # Blackened Great Leap/Goofy VS. Great Leap # The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Superheroine # Pest of the West # 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Gotham Bottom # What Ever Happened to Great Leap? # The Two Faces of Megamind/Nightwing-Henge # Banned in Gotham Bottom/Stanley S.: The Great Leap Season 6 # House Fancy/Deca Road # Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice # Hiroicus/Suction Cup Symphony # Not Normal/Gone # The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges # A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached # Giant Megamind/No Nose Knows # Patty Caper/Bratt's Regular # Driving Buddies/The Decapodian Chronicle # The Slumber Party/Grooming Courage # Nightwing VS. the Big One # Porous Pockets/Choir Boys # Delicious Destroyers/The Card # Dear Vikings/Ditchin' # Uncly the Pirate/Mega Lodge # Tink's Visit/To Great Leap or Not to Great Leap # Shuffleboarding/Professor Megamind # Pet or Pests/Brain Overload # Gullible Boy Wonder/Overbooked # No Hat for Patrick/Toy Store of Doom # Sand Castles in the Sand/Fur Shocked # Brunch Cauldron Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary # Truth or Great Leap # Mushroom Fever/Chum Caverns # The Clash of Prince Eric Season 7 # Mega-Vision/I ♥ Dancing # Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer # Someone's in the Kitchen with Buddha/The Inside Job # Greasy Buffoons/Model Great Leap # Keep Kitty Beautiful/A Pal for Courage # Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Great Leap # The Curse of Kitty/Megamind in Wonderland # Nighwting's Last Stand # Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains # A Day Without Tears/Summer Job # One Coarse Meal/Courage in Love # The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze # Kitty's Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money # The Moat Monster Who Came to Cat/Welcome to the Cat Triangle # The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain # Trenchbillies/Nightwing-Cano! # The Great Patty Caper # That Sinking Feeling/Karate Wendell # Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams # The Abrasive Side/Earworm # Hide and Then What Happens?/Furback Shenanigans # The Masterpiece/Cat Attack # You Don't Know Nightwing/Tunnel of Glove # Delicious Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa # New Man in Town/Love that Tink # Big Sister Connie/Perfect Chemistry Season 8 # Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty # Drive Thru/The Hot Shot # A Friendly Game/Sentimental Boy Wonder # Frozen Face-Off # Tink's School for Grown-Ups/Oral Report # Sweet and Sour Mega/The Googly Artiste # A Great Leap Family Vacation # Patrick's Staycation/Walking the Cipher # Mooncation/Gru Takes a Vacation # Ghoul Fools # Goofy Begins/Bratt's Good Eyes # Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Patrick # House Sittin' for Buddha/Smoothe Jazz at Cat # Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Great Leap # The Gru Patty That Ate Alabama/Bubble Buddy Returns # Restraining Nightwing/Fiasco! # Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Jellyfish # Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble # Cat/InROBINiac # Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. # Weevilitis/Demolition Doofus # Treats!/For Here or to Go # It's a Nightwing Christmas! # Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!/Chum Fricassee # The Good Gru Name/Move It or Lose It # Hello Cat! Season 9 # Extreme Spots/Super Record # Pat-Man!/Styk's New Toy # License to Milkshake/Weevil Baby # Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper # Eek, an Cat!/Mega Defense # Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula # It Came from Cat # Safe Deposit Gru/Bratt's Pet # Don't Look Now/Séance Shméance # Tiger the Cat/Cthulhu # Nightwing, You're Fired # Lost in Cat/Tutor Sauce # Mega Plus One/The Executive Treatment # Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel Category:TV Shows